Rainy Night
by warmsweater
Summary: Jimin dan Jungkook adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama di universitas itu. Ditakdirkan untuk menjadi teman sekamar, tidak ada yang bisa Jungkook lakukan untuk menjauhi Jimin yang terus menempel kepadanya. Hingga malam itu... JIKOOK/YAOI/ONESHOT. RnR?


**Title : Rainy Night**

**Pairing : JiKook (Jimin x Jungkook)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BoysLove**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Park Jimin; Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung**

**Length : One Shot, 2k+**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya, tapi castnya nggak. Sayang sekali.**

**Happy reading-**

Lelaki itu mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Ia menurunkan kopernya sejenak, melepas beban yang telah dipikulnya naik ke lantai 4 asrama ini. _Sial, seharusnya aku bawa sedikit baju saja._

Namanya Park Jimin, jika ingin tahu. Bertubuh tegap— dan tidak terlalu tinggi, sebenarnya. Memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat yang senada dengan warna matanya. Wajah cukup tampan, tapi belum pernah terikat suatu hubungan dengan siapa pun.

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertamanya kuliah. Ia mengambil kuliah Bahasa dan Kesenian, dan sesuai peraturan universitas, ia harus menetap di asrama. _Well_, tidak masalah juga sih. Jimin hanya berharap mendapatkan teman sekamar yang asyik, tidak terlalu berisik tapi juga tidak terlalu pendiam juga, yang menerima apa adanya, _gitu_.

Jimin ingat, sebelumnya, ia sudah melihat daftar mahasiswa dan kamar asrama masing-masing. Seingatnya, ia sekamar dengan seorang lelaki bernama Jeon Jungkook. Ah, dia jadi penasaran.

KREEK.

"Oh, hai."

Pintu akhirnya dibuka oleh seorang lelaki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya. Lelaki itu sedikit, hanya sedikit, lebih tinggi daripada Jimin. Rambutnya hitam, dengan mata berwarna cokelat tua, dan kulit putih bersih.

"Kau… Park Jimin, kan?" ucap lelaki itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Jimin hanya terdiam seraya menatapi lelaki itu, tidak sedikit pun bergerak untuk menyalami balik, bahkan membalas senyumannya. Jimin memerhatikan lelaki itu, dari atas ke bawah. Lelaki itu terlihat menarik, tampan— tapi juga menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook. Kita teman sekamar," lelaki itu melanjutkan, sambil menurunkan lengannya yang tidak disambut oleh Jimin.

Jimin, yang sepertinya sudah kembali kesadarannya, langsung tergagap, "O-oh, ya, hai, aku… Park Jimin," ucapannya terpotong, ia berdehem, "—dan, senang bertemu denganmu." Jimin tersenyum kikuk.

Jungkook menunjuk koper-kopernya, "Mau kubantu membawanya masuk? Kelihatannya kau sudah cukup kelelahan membawanya kesini."

Jimin menggeleng pelan, tersenyum, "Tidak juga, lagipula berjalan ke lantai empat menaiki tangga sambil membawa dua koper itu menyehatkan, kan?"

Lelaki di hadapannya agak terbelalak. Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau serius berjalan menaiki tangga kesini?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak?"

"_Well_, aku lebih memilih menaiki lift."

Seseorang, tolong bantu Jimin sekarang, ia malu.

.

Sudah empat bulan sejak Jimin tinggal di asrama. Sejauh ini, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Prestasinya cukup baik, dan ia mendapat cukup banyak teman. Ia juga menjadi semakin dekat dengan Jungkook.

Ia ingat, di hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Jungkook, ia terlihat sangat bodoh. Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa ia memang sengaja menaiki tangga pada hari itu, memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan Jungkook juga tidak menyadari kebodohannya. Jungkook persis seperti yang diharapkannya. Tidak terlalu berisik tapi juga tidak terlalu pendiam. Jungkook hanya bicara seperlunya.

Hari ini, dosennya memberi ia tugas makalah, berkelompok. Kebetulan, Jimin dan Jungkook dipasangkan. Jimin lega, ia tidak harus mengunjungi kamar orang lain larut malam hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas makalahnya itu.

"Jimin, aku ketik latar belakangnya dulu, kau kerjakan dulu isinya."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jimin menanggapi Jungkook singkat. Ia lalu bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil keripik kentang untuk mengemil. Setelah itu, ia mulai mengerjakan apa yang sudah diinstruksikan oleh Jungkook.

Tidak ada percakapan selama beberapa menit. Hanya suara ketikan keyboard yang terdengar.

Jungkook berdehem, "Bagian latar belakangnya sudah selesai,"

"Cepat sekali?!" Jimin terkaget, "Yaampun, aku bahkan baru membuat empat paragraf." ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook, "dan isinya juga bagus. Yaampun, kau ini seorang jenius ya?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Tidak juga, mungkin kau yang terlalu lambat."

"Benar juga… mungkin lebih baik kalau kau saja yang mengerjakan semuanya." Jimin nyengir, tapi berhenti ketika melihat wajah Jungkook, "… aku bercanda, Kookie. Aku bercanda."

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. Tapi nanti kau membuat bagian penutup, bagaimana?"

Jimin bersorak dalam hati. Jujur, ia sudah tidak tahan membuat isi makalahnya itu.

"Setuju."

Jungkook mengambil alih laptop Jimin, memeriksa hasil ketikan teman sekamarnya dengan saksama, lalu mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Omong-omong," Jimin memerhatikan wajah Jungkook, "kau itu… lebih tua dariku? Atau lebih muda?

"Entahlah. Kurasa lebih muda." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jimin, menanggapinya sesaat.

"Sungguh? Kenapa begitu yakin?"

"Aku… lahir tahun 1997."

Jimin terbelalak, "Serius?! Yaampun, aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang."

"Atau mungkin kau memang bodoh," Jungkook nyengir.

DEG

Jimin terdiam.

Seseorang tolong bantu Jimin— ia yakin ia tidak pernah mengidap penyakit jantung, tapi kenapa jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak?

Apakah karena Jungkook yang baru saja menyengir— hanya menyengir, itu?

Pasti wajah Jimin terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang, karena Jungkook mulai menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Em… Jimin?" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah teman sekamarnya itu. Tidak ada pergerakan. Jungkook mulai curiga bahwa Jimin mengidap suatu penyakit jiwa— karena ayolah, Jimin terdiam dengan wajah cengo dan mata berbinar, persis orang bodoh.

"Jimin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sedangkan, Jimin, tidak teralihkan sama sekali. Ia masih terpesona oleh cengiran Jungkook tadi. Demi apa pun, Jungkook tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu! Selama ini, sejauh pengamatan Jimin, Jungkook hanya pernah tersenyum kecil dan tertawa pelan. Padahal, cengiran Jungkook tadi, _well_, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Park Jimin, aku serius. Apa perlu aku panggilkan ambulans?"

Kata 'ambulans' menyadarkan Jimin.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Jimin beralih mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, berusaha meyakinkan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kau terdiam sekitar dua menit tadi. Untung liurmu tidak menetes."

"Itu semua karenamu."

Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri, terkejut.

"A— aku?" tidak terima, Jungkook menatap Jimin tajam, "Apa salahku?"

Terbesit niat Jimin ingin menjahili lelaki menggemaskan di depannya ini.

"Wajahmu tadi, sungguh menggemaskan, tahu. Aku sampai tidak bisa berpaling. Kalau kau wanita, kau pasti akan langsung kunikahi."

BRUK

Jika ada yang bertanya, itu adalah suara Jimin yang ditendang jatuh dari sofa.

"Sialan kau, Park Jimin!"

.

.

Keadaan berubah di hari-hari berikutnya. Jimin kini benar-benar menempel pada Jungkook. Di kelas, di kantin, di kamar asrama, bahkan Jimin pernah mengajak Jungkook mandi bersama (dan tentunya ajakan itu ditolak mentah-mentah). Dimana pun, kapan pun, Jimin akan selalu ada di samping Jungkook, dan ia akan selalu berkata…

"Yaah Jungkookie~" Jimin menarik bahu Jungkook mendekat, "Kau menggemaskan sekali. Jadi pacarku, ya?"

"Jimin! Sialan! Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak usah mengikutiku kemana pun?"

Beda lagi dengan Jungkook. Ia selalu menolak Jimin. Berusaha menjauh darinya. Oh tentu saja, ia merasa risih dengan kehadiran Jimin dimana-mana.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, aku harus memastikan kau aman, dimana pun, kapan pun. Aku akan selalu mengawalmu, _sayang_~" ujar Jimin seraya menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Jungkook.

"Apaan, sih?!" Jungkook mendorong wajah Jimin jauh-jauh. _Sayang, katanya?_

"Aduduh, jangan berlebihan begitu, Kookie-yah~" Jimin menarik Jungkook, lagi. "—dan kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan kata 'hyung'? Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu, kan?" ucap Jimin dengan nada genit.

"Tidak sudi." Jungkook membalas singkat.

"Ah, baiklah… bagaimana dengan, 'Jiminie Oppa'?"

"Lebih tidak sudi lagi."

"—atau, 'daddy'?"

"Demi tuhan, Park Jimin, aku tidak mau."

Jimin menyerah. Ia memasang wajah pura-pura sedih, tapi tentu saja Jungkook tidak peduli.

Mereka berjalan melewati lapangan bola, masih dengan posisi Jimin merangkul bahu Jungkook mesra.

Tiba-tiba…

DUK

"Yah! Apa itu tadi?!" Jimin mengaduh. Bola sepak itu tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Seorang lelaki berlari ke arah mereka. "Ah maaf— tendanganku terlalu keras." Lelaki itu menunjukkan tampang tak bersalah, nyengir.

"Ya, sangat keras, dan bisa-bisa aku gegar otak."

Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kan aku sudah bilang ma—" lelaki itu menengok ke arah Jungkook. "Loh, Kookie?"

Tak diduga, Jungkook menggeser posisi Jimin yang masih memegangi kepalanya kesakitan, dan berkata, "Hai, Taehyungie hyung."

Lelaki bernama Taehyung itu menunjuk Jungkook, "Sedang apa disini?" lalu menoleh ke arah Jimin, "—pacaran?"

"Tidak, dia hanya parasitku, hyung."

Jimin yang mendengarnya mendengus. Parasit, katanya?

Dan oh, Jungkook memanggil lelaki tadi… Taehyungie hyung? **Hyung?**

Jimin berdehem, "Ehm, Jungkook, siapa dia?"

"Oh, dia temanku dulu saat SMA."

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya hyung?"

Jungkook mengernyit, "Karena dia lebih tua dariku, kenapa?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung tajam, "Tidak apa-apa."

.

Jimin kira, malam ini ia bisa menikmati malam berkualitas bersama Jungkook. Besok hari minggu, libur. Siapa tahu Jungkook memperbolehkannya tidur di kasurnya? Lalu mereka berpelukan dibawah selimut biru tua itu?

_But, well…_ itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tadi saat di lapangan bola, lelaki bernama Taehyung sialan itu menarik Jungkook pergi.

"_Jungkook kuculik dulu ya, Jimin."_

_ "Eh, Jungkookie?"_

_ Jungkook melempar kunci kamar kepada Jimin, "Nanti aku menyusul." _

Dan begitulah ceritanya, bagaimana ia bisa menghabiskan malam minggu mengenaskannya di kamar, sendirian, sambil bermain laptop.

Jimin benar-benar cemburu. Siapa sih, Taehyung itu? Hanya teman Jungkook? Jangan-jangan mantan pacarnya? Atau malah tunangan Jungkook?

Jungkook benar-benar senang melihat Taehyung tadi. Seperti bertemu kekasih yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Dan lagi, Jungkook memanggilnya dengan embel-embel hyung. Apa-apaan?

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22:30, dan Jungkook belum juga kembali. Hujan deras menyirami asrama saat itu. Jimin khawatir? Tentu saja. Nomor Jungkook tidak aktif, dan ia tidak memiliki nomor Taehyung. Petir menyambar, membuat Jimin semakin gelisah.

Tiba-tiba, pintu asramanya diketuk.

Jimin berlari menuju pintu depan, lalu membukanya dengar tergesa-gesa.

"Jungkook?!" Jimin terkejut melihat Taehyung sedang merangkul Jungkook yang lemas. Keduanya basah kuyup.

"Maaf— kamarku di asrama C, dan… Kookie bersikeras kembali kesini." Taehyung menjelaskan secara singkat.

Ingin rasanya Jimin menonjok Taehyung saat itu juga, tapi…

"Tidak apa-apa. Sini, kuurus Jungkook." Alih-alih menonjok Taehyung, Jimin malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Jungkook.

Jimin meminjami Taehyung payung. Setelah itu, Taehyung berpamitan dan meminta maaf untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

Jimin menidurkan Jungkook di kasur. Ia mengganti baju Jungkook yang basah kuyup itu, lalu mengompres dahinya karena demi apapun— suhu badan Jungkook tinggi.

"Sialan… sudah tahu hujan malah bersikeras pulang." Jimin bergumam sendiri sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook. Jungkook sudah tertidur, mungkin kelelahan. Jimin beranjak untuk mengambil selimutnya, lalu menyelimuti Jungkook. _Malam ini tidur tanpa selimut lagi, _batinnya.

Jimin mengelus punggung tangan Jungkook lalu berbisik pelan, "Cepat sembuh, Jungkookie."

Jimin melepaskan tangannya lalu hendak beranjak, tapi…

SRET

"J-jangan…"

Suara Jungkook membuatnya menoleh, "Jungkook? Kau terbangun? Maaf, aku membangunkanmu, ya?"

Bukannya menanggapi Jimin, Jungkook kembali berucap lemah, "J-jimin… dingin…"

Jimin panik, "Mau kuambilkan selimut lagi di bawah? Atau kau mau susu hangat? Atau apa?" Jimin menatap Jungkook khawatir.

"Tidak usah…" Jungkook menggeleng, lalu membuka selimutnya. "Masuk"

TIK

TIK

TIK

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Masuk, ke dalam selimut."

Jimin terbelalak, "Masuk… ke dalam selimut…?"

"Kau tidak tuli, cepatlah."

"Jungkookie ingin tidur bersamaku?"

"Aku kedinginan, sial!" Jungkook mengelak.

Tapi, demi tuhan.

Jimin bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Jungkook.

"Baiklah, baiklah…" Jimin masuk ke dalam selimut, lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tanpa malu Jimin memeluk pinggang Jungkook, memberinya sedikit kehangatan.

Anehnya, Jungkook tidak melawan.

Sudah beberapa menit mereka terdiam di posisi itu. Hujan deras berangsur-angsur reda, tinggal rintikan gerimis yang terdengar. Jimin melirik jam dinding kamar, _sudah jam 12 malam_, batinnya.

Karena tidak bisa tidur, tapi juga tidak tega meninggalkan Jungkook (tidak mau, lebih tepatnya— kapan lagi ia bisa tidur sambil memeluk Jungkook?), Jimin bernyanyi pelan. Sudah kebiasaannya sejak kecil, apabila ia bosan. Jimin tak sadar, nyanyiannya cukup keras hingga membangunkan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak bergeming, tidak sedikit pun ada niat untuk menghentikan nyanyian Jimin. Ia justru menikmati suara merdu teman sekamarnya itu. Beruntung ia tidur membelakangi Jimin.

"Jungkookie…" suara Jimin mengagetkan Jungkook. _Ia tahu aku terbangun?_

"Ah, andaikan saja kau terbangun saat ini… dan kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan sakit… aku pasti sudah menciumimu dari tadi."

_Oh, ia hanya sedang berkhayal._ Jungkook memutar matanya.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Jungkook terdiam.

"Maksudku, _well, _ya… mungkin kau merasa risih karena aku selalu menempel padamu."

Jungkook mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Tapi itu karena aku mencintaimu." Jungkook bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jimin di perpotongan lehernya. "Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu."

Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang. _Oh, sial._

"Aku bodoh ya? Pasti kau membenciku karena aku berlaku seperti itu padamu."

Jimin berhenti berbicara. Ia mengelus pelan punggung tangan Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa bersamamu saja… aku sudah bahagia."

_Sial. Sial sial sial._

Jungkook hanya bisa mengumpat.

Jungkook tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Jimin yang sebenarnya. Selama ini ia kira Jimin hanya menggodanya. Ia tidak mau salah sangka. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Jimin hanya bermain-main dengannya? Itulah mengapa Jungkook selalu memperlakukan Jimin dengan dingin selama ini.

Jungkook memberanikan dirinya.

"J-jimin…" ucapannya terputus sesaat, "Jimin hyung…"

Jimin tersentak.

"Kookie? Kau terbangun?" Jimin cemas, "Kau kedinginan lagi ya? Kuambilkan selimut, nih."

"Tidak…"

"Suhu badanmu masih tinggi, aku ganti dulu kompresmu, ya?"

"Tidak usah."

"Kau ini sakit, Kookie—"

"Jimin."

Jimin terdiam.

"Ya?"

"Kau bahkan tak sadar ya tadi aku memanggilmu apa?"

Jimin berpikir. "…Jimin?"

"Sebelum itu."

"…apa?"

Jungkook jengah. _Yaampun, kenapa aku harus melewati malam ini_.

"Jimin hyung."

Jimin terbelalak, kegirangan. "Kookie-yah, kau memanggilku hyung?!"

"Duh, betapa bahagianya!"

"Momen ini harus kuabadikan."

"Ah, tapi kau sedang sakit… bagaimana kita akan merayakannya?"

Jungkook memutar matanya, lagi. _Demi tuhan, Jimin benar-benar berisik_.

"—Aku tadi mendengarmu bergumam."

"Nanti aku akan— eh, apa?"

"Saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku, dan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya, aku tadi mendengarnya."

Jimin terkesiap. Malu. _Serius?_

Jungkook tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya, menghadap Jimin. "Aku… minta maaf selama ini sudah berlaku dingin kepadamu."

Jimin menatap mata Jungkook.

"_Well_, aku takut kau hanya bermain-main, jadi begitulah. Tapi aku tidak membencimu, sungguh."

"Justru aku sangat nyaman bersamamu."

"Aku tadi ingin segera kembali ke kamar, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi malah hujan deras."

"Kumohon, jangan marah padaku, ya?"

TIK

TIK

TIK

Beberapa detik, hanya suara rintik gerimis yang menyelimuti mereka. Jungkook takut-takut menatap mata Jimin. Jimin juga sedang menatapnya.

Keadaan menjadi canggung bagi Jungkook. "Jimin, katakan sesuatu."

"Kau—" Jimin membuka mulutnya, "—menggemaskan sekali."

"Hah?"

"Uri Jungkookie menggemaskan sekali~" Jimin memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Yah yah— lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau! Aduh, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya Jungkookie. Sungguh."

_Sial, aku salah lagi_, umpat Jungkook.

"Jadi kau merasa nyaman bersamaku? Dan kau tadi mengkhawatirkan aku? Aduh, jangan bodoh Kookie~ aku benar-benar mencintaimu kok. Aku tidak bermain-main."

"Ugh— iya iya, sekarang lepaskan." Jungkook jengah. _Jimin menjengkelkan_. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Jungkook.

"Ah~ kalau begitu, sekarang akan kutanyakan sekali lagi."

Jungkook mengedik, "Apa?"

"Jungkookie, aku mencintaimu, kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" ucap Jimin sambil memegang kedua tangan Jungkook.

"Jimin… aku…" Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu.

"aku…"

"Aku tidak mau, bodoh. Mati sana!"

BRUK

Sekali lagi, tendangan Jungkook menjatuhkan Jimin ke lantai.

Namun tidak apalah, karena impiannya bisa berpelukan dengan Jungkook di malam minggu, bisa terwujud.


End file.
